Kiss Your Past Goodbye
by AerosmithObsessed
Summary: Christmas in March! just 'cause. drama goes down at the annual Forman Family Christmas party. read to find out what it is! Pairings: JH ED RK rated T for "suggestive themes" and mild language


**Disclaimer: I don't own that 70's show…yeah.**

**A/N: Hey! So I got this idea for a Christmas story, so I'm writing it! And I don't care if it's March! It's set the first Christmas after Jackie's parents left and she moves in with Donna (season 5 or 6 I think) the one where they go to the high school dance. And I'm doin something like Jackie's little cheer routine for Hyde, so just pretend that didn't happen. Song Kiss Your Past Goodbye is by Aerosmith (of course) and awesome!(Of course) Enjoy!**

_It's later than a deuce of ticks__  
><em>_Your broken heart, it needs a fix__  
><em>_You're feedin' off a high that would not last__  
><em>_And people they don't seem to care__  
><em>_And sorry just don't cut it, yeah__  
><em>_It seems to me you're gettin' nowhere fast___

_So Kiss...Your...Past__  
><em>_Or kiss your ass good-bye._

It was Christmas Eve in Point Place Wisconsin. Steven Hyde was enjoying a quiet night alone before all the craziness of Mrs. Forman's annual Christmas party the next day. The rest of the Forman family was upstairs decorating the Christmas tree, but Hyde was fine with staying by himself, avoiding craziness for as long as he could. That was when his girlfriend Jackie came bouncing in with a long coat and a Santa hat on.

So much for avoiding craziness.

He sighed and set his beer down. "Hey Steven!" Jackie said, greeting her boyfriend.

"Jackie, not that I'm not thrilled to see you," he started slightly sarcastically "but shouldn't you be like, with Bob and Donna or something helping decorate your tree?"

"Shouldn't you be with the Forman's helping decorate _their_ tree" Jackie replied back smugly.

"Fine." He sighed, "What do you want?"

"Well Mr. Pessimistic," she said poking him in the chest, "I wanted to say thank you for coming with me to the Christmas party, and helping me realize I don't need those bitches." And with that she dropped her coat revealing her knee-high red fishnets, red high heels, and a Santa Clause like dress that left little to the imagination. His eyes instantly bulged out, surprised, and very appreciative.

She giggled and went to sit on his lap. "So Steven," she whispered in his ear, "what do you want for Christmas?"

"Babe," he said "All I want for Christmas is you." And with a smirk, he went in to kiss her.

On Christmas morning, Donna woke up; expecting to see Jackie asleep in the cot Bob had set up for her. Surprisingly, Jackie was nowhere to be seen. Donna rolled her eyes and made a face, she probably slept over at Hyde's. Jackie told her the night before about the surprise she had for him. Gross. Now he would probably tell Eric and he'd be after her non-stop to do the same.

She got up and walked into the hall. It smelled like eggs and waffles. Had her dad actually made breakfast this morning? She went for the stairs and ran into Bob.

"Oh, morning, Dad. You made breakfast?" Donna asked.

"Me? No siree. I thought you did." Bob said frowning.

They walked downstairs to see Jackie putting to glasses of orange juice onto a table next to the plates she had set up with eggs, waffles, and bacon. She looked up and smiled. "Merry Christmas!" she said.

"Wow Jackie, what's all this for?" Donna said, surprised.

"I just wanted to say thanks for letting me stay here, 'cause ya know, I can be hard to lie with I guess, but you've been so nice to me…so thanks." Jackie said.

"Wow…thanks!" Donna said, surprised."

Jackie walked over and gave Donna a hug and kissed Bob on the cheek (to which he replied "Oh geez." And smiled embarrassedly) and then started for the door.

"Aren't you going to eat with us?" said Bob.

"No, you guys eat without me; I have somewhere I have to go today before the party later." Jackie said, walking out and excusing herself.

Hyde was driving through town, he been doing some last minute gift shopping (all right, so he forgot) and wanted to stop at the water tower and have a beer before he had to go back. He stopped his car and began to climb. When he got halfway up though, he heard someone crying...or more like sobbing. He climbed up farther, to see it was no other that Jackie. She had her face in her hands, and was sitting at the edge. He climbed up and put his hand on her shoulder. As soon as he did she bolted up screaming, and turned around, only calming down when she realized it was him. She looked embarrassed and tried to brush the tears off her eyes.

He put her arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly. "What's wrong doll?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Oh, I just…I just…I miss my parents!" she said breaking into a fit of sobs again.

"Shhh, its gonna be ok" he said soothingly, trying not to sound worried. He'd never seen her so upset.

"It's just not fair!" she blubbered "My parent always said they'd do anything for me, and they love me, and then they just..leave!"

He just sat there rubbing her back saying "Shhhh its ok. Everything will be ok." Trying to calm her down. They sat there for about half an hour, until her crying became a few small hiccups, and her face was red and stained with make-up.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked when she was quiet.

"Yeah." She said "I better go get ready for the party now"

"You need a ride back?" he said.

"No I'll be fine. I'll see you later ok?" she said, starting to climb down.

"Alright." He kissed her forehead and leaned back to sip his beer and think about what do to with his crazy girlfriend.

The Christmas party was in full swing. Jackie seemed to be doing better, or she was just trying to hide her emotions like she usually did. She was wearing a dark red dress with thin straps that came up to about her knees. She and the rest of the gang were hanging around the Christmas tree, when Red walked up.

"Hey dumbass," he said to Eric, "You didn't shovel the side walk! I can't escape from this god damn party if the sidewalk's not shoveled!"

"Yeah, I'll get on that real soon." Eric said rolling his eyes at everyone else.

"No, you'll 'get on that' now!" Red yelled.

"But dad! I can't just leave the party!" Eric complained.

"You can and you will." Red said leaving.

"Ha!" Jackie smirked. "You're parents don't even love you enough to keep you at their party!"

"Oh yeah?" Eric said, angry "At least _my_ parents love me enough to stick around!"

The whole room got quiet and turned to look at Jackie and Eric. Hyde looked at Jackie. She had the look she always got before she cried. Her face crumpled. Her bottom lip wiggled and she looked like she was trying really hard to keep it all in. This time she couldn't she burst into tears, and ran out of the house, out the front door. Everyone in the room was glaring at Eric who looked extremely guilty, and like he couldn't believe he just said that.

"Way to go Forman" Hyde growled, running after Jackie, but not before giving Eric a good punch in the shoulder.

**A/N: want to know what happens next? Then review! Because im not updating until I get some feedback. Mwahahaha!**


End file.
